


BB-Chan's Devious Plot

by RHoldhous



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lactation, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Smut, f/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: Fresh out of S.E.R.A.P.H., BB-chan does her best to give her Senpai the very best service! mature/smut/tags inside





	BB-Chan's Devious Plot

***cha-cha-cha ching!***

**BB: Hello everyone, it's everyone's favorite killer AI, BB! I'm here to tell you that this upcoming story is a work of fiction. FICTION. It also has a lot of content of adult nature. So if there are any kiddies reading, please run back under your mother's skirts and wait until you're older.**

**If you're not a kid and don't want to read such content, then please close your browser window or press the convenient back button; while also asking yourself why you even clicked the link to this story in the first place.**

**That said, please enjoy the following story you horny fucks!**

**TAG: pregnant sex**

* * *

Gudao was not a master Hunter. Nor was he an able Servant, nor a skilled magus. He was just the last Master of Chaldea. But even he could sense that something was amiss.

In Chaldea, he was accustomed to the pattern that had been established ever since Doctor Roman and Da Vinci had deputized him to become humanity's last hope during the year of incineration. This of course involved the Servants he had become contracted with over time. When a new Servant arrived, it threw Chaldea into chaos, as the status quo would become broken with the addition of a brand new, often times egotistical being who would inevitably clash with the staff of Chaldea and the Servants that were already there. It took effort on the part of himself, Mashu, the other Servants, and even the staff to accommodate the new arrival, which then set the stage for a new status quo. Well, it was always left up to him most of the time. And by  _most_ , it really meant 90% of the time.

This fact of life was all the more apparent in the aftermath of the S.E.R.A.P.H. affair, which apparently only he and one other Servant could recall. That one other Servant being one closely related to the mentioned affair, of course, and one that had latched onto him like a cat with its private toy.

Not that he didn't enjoy the cat's attention, of course. As was often the case with the more worldly Servants, BB had easily picked up on his underlying perverse nature, which meant that not a day passed since the affair had ended before the self-proclaimed genius AI had squirreled her way into his room, and then under the covers with him for a little tumble. He much enjoyed the busty Servant's interpersonal skills, though her personality was something else.

Still, she represented a new status quo that Gudao had grown accustomed to. Whether or not he was busy with something else, she would never fail to show up in front of him once a day, to entice him for a quickie, or make mocking remarks. She did this without fail every day, as if she were following a schedule. It was therefore strange for her not to appear one day.

A whole day had passed since BB had last spoken to him, and that made Gudao nervous. He was sure the Servant was planning something; and although he was sure her malice towards humanity had been muted in exchange for her incessant obsession with him as her "senpai", he still worried to be on the end of whatever she was planning. He only hoped it wasn't too serious.

"Ah, senpai! There you are!"

 _Think of the devil and they're sure to appear_ , Gudao thought, before turning towards the voice.

"Hey, BB you're late… huh-?"

Gudao gaped, as BB stood there with a wide grin on her face. There was also something off about her, though he couldn't put a finger to it.

"Eh-hem! Late? What did that mean, senpai?  _Late_?" She cocked her head. "Oh, my gosh, do you… know?"

"Know what?"

"I don't know, tell me."

" _I_ don't know."

"That's no good, senpai, don't string your poor kouhai along! If you  _know—"_

"BB-san, I really have no idea."

"Heh~ Then what did you mean: late?" she asked, her ruby eyes glittering.

"Er… I mean, you coming up to talk to me. I haven't seen you for a while, so you know…" He scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Aw shucks,  _that's_ what you meant!" she cried, jumping forward and nearly bowling him over as she hugged him close. Her boobs were pressed against his body, giving him the delightful feel of two squishy melons. He also noticed that there was something different about her body, though he wasn't quite sure.

"So what were you talking about then?"

"Oh, I simply thought you'd achieved some sort of  _Clairvoyance_."

"…Like the Servant skill?"

"…Exactly, senpai. Exactly." At that, BB turned her head away from his and winked at something over his head.

* * *

**BB point of view, change!**

Allow BB to explain from the beginning, my dear, pathetic readers. Don't worry, the juicy stuff's coming so I'll make it short and cute, like most of your cocks, presumably. (I kid, I kid, you've all got splendid members, I'm sure)

You see, when I got the chance to meet Senpai again in this quaint little town called Chaldea, I was pretty much pleased as pink to be able to sink my claws into him once more. If you once owned puppies or kittens in the past you'll know the feel: I just wanted to scoop Senpai up and eat him up!

But apparently in this weird form, I can no more influence reality as much as the next Servant, unless I were given some sort of magic objects (hint hint: grails) to boost my little schemes. Therefore, with regards to Senpai I could only settle for eating him up in a literal way, through sex. And there I found that Senpai was just as any man in my archives. Once you've got his cock in your mouth there's really only a few things he'd refuse.

Don't believe me? Well ask that other Servant of his, Nero. Or that self-proclaimed fox. Or that cyclopean menace what threatens my role as world's best kouhai. Name the hole, name the position, name the time and place, and you can be sure Senpai's done it with at least one Servant. I guess I'm the only one who can proudly say I've taken it in all the places he could put it into, which meant I had an advantage over every one of those hussies who dare lay claim to my Senpai. (And besides, I'm sure half of them were just in it for the mana transfer anyway)

I mean, on the other hand, who can blame them? Senpai's such a wonderful man, though he is a hopeless Master, and it's that sort of incongruity that makes him sooo cute!

So anyway, a few weeks ago I found myself wanting to please Master more. Well, I know he was already technically getting the lion's share of BB, but I wanted him to get something that  _only_ BB could have given him. And his birthday was coming up, so there was reason two to get him something special. Now he'd had sex a lot, but I could tell there was still something more lurking beneath it all. A mind that perverted did not just stop at anal, rough boobjobs, or armpit sex, or any of the other things BB had already done for Senpai.

It was easy enough to grab the old surveillance files. And by that I didn't mean Chaldea's own files on Senpai that were gathered during his stay here. I looked outside the box and followed the trail of purchases and accesses that Senpai had been doing in the outside world before his stay here.

On the surface of it all, Senpai's record was spotless. A being following the route I took would be correct in declaring him a saint. But digging deeper I found one innocuous looking purchase at a certain store dated some time ago. No mention of the name of the product that Senpai bought, but cross-referencing the serial numbers, as well as the business' official information allowed me to pinpoint  _exactly_ what Senpai had bought.

Imagine my smile here, readers, widening as much as I could make it, when I discovered the truth.

There were three adult comic magazines, each of them featuring a host of fetishes. But of course, there was a common theme: most of the stories featured pregnant mommies, either engaging in vanilla or cheating sex—but more importantly they were  _pregnant_  mommies.

"Tsk tsk tsk, oh Senpai."

And now to return you to Senpai's point of view.

* * *

 _Waiiit a second. Had she grown fat_? Gudao wondered, as soon as BB broke the embrace. He stared down at her belly, which seemed to have grown a bit. But of course he couldn't just ask  _that_ of a lady. He at least knew that much.

"Heeeh~ Senpai, where are you looking?" BB cried, pushing her hands over the hem of her skirt. "Do you really want to do it? You're like a ravenous sexual animal, Senpai! I admit I'm flattered you can't get enough of BB-chan, but sometimes a girl just doesn't wanna  _go_!"

"Eh, that's not what I was—" Gudao spluttered, even as BB danced away from him. BB stuck her tongue out at him teasingly.

"BB likes to be pounded by Senpai, and that's the truth. But I don't want to do it just yet, Senpai. I'm concerned about… being hurt." She turned, showing off her side-profile to him while patting her belly.

Gudao's face twitched.  _Yes, there was definitely something different about her!_ But he just couldn't figure out what.

"In the meantime," she said, turning around and sticking out her ass, enough for the skirt to reveal a hint of her pussy. "Feel free to use this as fap material, Senpai~ I'll see you around."

Over the next few days, Gudao was tormented by the unfolding mystery of BB, as well as her coming on to him every time before dancing out of the way at the last moment. She'd push her body against his purposefully, making sure some part of her warm, luscious body was pressed pointedly against him. He'd instantly get hard, but then she'd make an excuse and leave. This was a whole new level of edging, and while he did enjoy that a bit, it got kind off frustrating.

Nearly a week after their conversation, he met BB again, and this time things progressed to the point that they were making out in his room. He stood behind BB, his hands running all over her tender, smooth body, until they got to her belly. There, he felt an obvious difference in terrain.  _It couldn't be_. He felt again, making her purr and moan into his mouth, until he confirmed the contour of her abdomen.  _Yep, that was definitely a baby bump._

"Did you realize it?" she asked, a moment later, after tearing out of his grasp like a slippery eel. Gudao was breathing hard, his eyes wide as they stayed locked on her belly. BB dipped a hand under her shirt and pulled it up, revealing the pale skin of her slightly curved belly, bearing the unmistakable signs of pregnancy.

"Is that—how did—"

"With a grail, everything is possible~!" BB proclaimed, before prancing out the room. "I'll see you tomorrow, Senpai. Look forward to it!"

"BB, wait!" he said, but she had disappeared.  _She was pregnant?_ He thought to himself.  _Who was the father? Or wait, how was that even possible? Wasn't she a Servant?_ _How could she have gotten a Grail?_ _But even then, who's the father? Is it me? Is it me?_  Such useless thoughts swirled around Senpai's—excuse me—Gudao's mind as he settled into an uneasy, sleepless night. And of course, half the time he jacked it off to the memory of BB sporting her bare pregnant belly.

* * *

The very next day, BB returned, wearing an outfit that positively reinforced the newfound fact of her sudden pregnancy. She wore a pink-colored nurse's uniform, of a type that was obviously made to be tight and form-fitting. And of course, it not only accentuated her thick, ample bosom, her round, plush ass and her curvaceous body, it also emphasized the modest bulge on her belly, which had grown in the mere day since he'd last seen it.

"Hopefully I'm only a  _little_ late, Senpai," she announced with a wink. "You like?"

He stared. "BB, when did you—how did you—"

"You honestly don't have to worry about 'how', Senpai," she said with a wink. "Don't you already know  _how_ , you hungry animal? The number of times you've came inside me raw should be a clue, eh?" She moved close, and grabbed his hand. She laid it on top of her belly, where he was able to feel the pulse of motherhood beneath his palm. He exhaled loudly, struck by the sheer wonder of it.

"And there's also this, of course. A wonderful byproduct that I'm  _quite sure_ you'd like." She transferred his hand to her other breast. Aside from feeling how much noticeably thicker and heavier it seemed, he also felt something moist on area of her nipples. And that meant—

"Milk—" he said, gasping.

"Exactly, Senpai," she said, smiling widely. She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "How do you find it? Should we go somewhere else for a private examination?  _Doctor_?"

He nodded, quite enthusiastically, almost dragging BB off to his room. Once inside, the Servant took over, heading to sit on the bed after which she positioned him in front of her. She unzipped his pants, while she unbuttoned the front of her nurse outfit. She fished out his cock from its confines.

"Oh my, you seem quite excited, Master," she said, smirking down at his rock-hard erection. He'd been hiding it ever since he saw the nurse outfit—well, he didn't want to admit it was when he saw the pregnant bulge. BB tugged down her outfit until it slid down her shoulders, to help reveal her bare breasts which then dangled like twin ripe fruits ready for harvest.

Gudao grabbed a hold of them, weighing them in hand, and marveling at the darker, thicker color of her areolas. It was hard to imagine that milk might just be coming from within, but it was harder still to deny the truth.

"Allow me, Senpai," she said, grabbing hold of her boobs and enveloping his cock within them. Gudao's knees almost failed him as he felt the warm sensation pulse around him, trapping him in sublime pleasure.

Getting a boob job from BB was always a treat, as she had one of the biggest in all of Chaldea. And while he wasn't strictly a boob guy he definitely felt the benefits as BB serviced him amply with her breasts, rubbing and moving them expertly against each other to cause his cock to wallow in their hot embrace.

Then she sprinkled a little milk on her hands, whereupon she daubed them on his length, lubricating him and causing him to slide better into and out the valley of her boobs. Gudao panted and bit his lip—BB was already an expert, and through experience had become a master at this, as she was able to stimulate virtually every exposed nerve through her motions, causing electric waves of pleasure to shoot up his spine. He reached down to fondle her, making her nips squirt out more milk, which began to coat her skin and his cock in a frothy white mess.

And of course, that wasn't just the end of it.

Because then she leaned her head down to lick him. She played with the round-shaped cockhead. She took it in her mouth and ran her tongue around, tickling the underside of his shaft while suckling him gently. Then she slid her lips down his shaft a couple of inches, and then upwards, slowly, as if savoring the taste of him mixed with her milk. She matched gazes with him, while her cheeks puffed in and out in tandem with her sucking. Seeing this caused him to groan in pleasure, and he seized fistfuls of her hair. Then she went deeper, before pulling out completely to plant wet, milk-stained kisses all along his length, sliding his hot turgid shaft all across her lovely lips.

BB then sank her head forward into his crotch, swallowing him fully until his glans reached all the way into the back of her throat. He could feel her breathe repeatedly into his skin, hot and rapid. Her tongue danced around, sloppily spreading and tasting all over his shaft and sending tiny pinpricks of pleasure dancing towards his head. Gudao sucked in a breath loudly, overwhelmed by her delightful service, that he didn't even realize he was close until it was too late.

And by then he was on the verge of completely fucking her mouth, using her hair as a handle while thrusting forward and back with her hips. The wet sound of his plunging his cock into and out of the wet confines of her throat filled Gudao's room. And his actions didn't even stop BB's service: she continued to suck and lick him as much as she was able to, as if she were desperate for the taste of his seed.

"BB… BB…!"

"Khrm shnpsfshh…" BB said, her mouth full of cock.  _Cum, senpai._ Not a moment later, Gudao pushed deep into her throat, as the tip of his cock erupted. In that moment, she sealed her lips close over the base of his shaft, completely lodging his cock in her tightening mouth so that nothing would ever escape. Not that it would be able to escape, as his spurts of cum came shooting straight down her throat, then on down to her belly, where it would gather into a warm pool. BB made loud, pronounced gulping sounds, sucking him down expertly without any fuss or discomfort. It was as if her throat was made to accept her Senpai's cum. Indeed, her gaze remained lock on his face, watching smugly as he gasped and whined from the wonderful sensation of inseminating the insides of a beautiful woman.

When she withdrew, his cock leaving the entrance of her lips with a loud smack, nothing was left on the surface of his cock, leaving it shining in a liberal coat of her saliva. She licked her lips, then showed off her open mouth, proving to him that everything had been cleaned up; she had swallowed  _everything_ he had shot out.

Gudao couldn't help it; he grabbed onto BB's shoulders and dragged her upward to place her on the bed. His lust was desperate and obvious to anyone watching, and to BB it pleased her greatly to watch her Senpai act thus as a pitiful beast that was giving in to its base instincts. With a snap of her fingers, her costume disappeared, dematerializing to reveal her whole, pregnant body in its full glory.

As he'd observed, BB's nipples had darkened a bit in contrast to her milky pale skin. They stood out like twin stiff crowns, each leaking a generous amount of fluid. Gudao planted himself on top of her body, careful not to disturb the baby, as he reached for her boobs. He nuzzled into them, then began to suckle and kiss on a nipple. As expected, a surge of milk came out, which he eagerly sucked on without delay.

"Oh my, Senpai, you're like a wee little baby, aren't you?" BB cooed, her voice still laced with a mocking lilt. She watched him slurp down her milk without a care in the world, as if he couldn't get enough of her delicious discharge. "Did you know that I've got triplets in here. Here, feel them," she took one of his hands and laid it on her belly. Right on that moment, Gudao felt a kick, which surprised him. It confirmed to his touch what he had only seen with his eyes: BB really was pregnant!

Seized by an overwhelming tide of lust surging from within him, Gudao positioned himself above her body, between her thick, succulent thighs. He spread her legs and mounted her, careful not to disturb her round belly. He kissed the smooth surface of it, as if he were reverently worshipping it, before he pointed his cock at her entrance, which had become moist from excitement. It didn't take long before he entered her, eliciting a groan from both lovers.

Filled with a possessive, gluttonous love, Gudao steadily rammed into her pussy, being careful to pace himself so as not to exert her body too much. BB moaned appreciatively, her hands perched on top of her breasts as his cock plunged repeatedly into her inner depths. Gudao's pace was so fast, his desires so large that in the time since he'd sheathed himself within her, he was already close to cumming.

As if sensing he was close, BB chose that moment to overpower him, flipping their positions upside down so she was straddling his prone body. BB took control over their fucking, using her weight and the bed's natural springiness to bounce herself up and down over his enormous mast. Her breasts jiggled and swayed like fruits caught in the breeze, while she focused her attention on milking him with her inner pussy walls, which pushed and contracted around him. Caught in that intoxicating, velvet embrace, he could do aught but wheeze and groan, as the orgasm that had been interrupted threatened to burst out once more. As BB's screwing motions slowly climbed towards a climax, the two lovers held hands, to steady themselves against the coming storm of pleasure that soon burst from their minds. Her whines became all-out screams as she tightened and clamped down hard on his cock, and he in the meantime pushed his hips upward desperately, as if he wanted to repeat the miracle that had led to her current condition.

"Ahnnn… Haaaaahnnnn! Senpai! Senpai! Senpaaaaiiii!"

His balls rose as his cock exploded once again, this time splattering all throughout her birth canal, while she also rocked to and fro under the force of her incredible orgasm. Gudao pinned her legs to the bed, ensuring every last spurt of his seed came rushing upward, coating every inch of her in his hot, white seed.

They collapsed together on the bed, their mouths clamped on each other's, their tongues dancing a lazy ditty as they rode the afterglow slowly to it conclusion. And even then, Gudao remained trapped within her tight sheath, ready to start again once the mood returned.

And their mood returned many times that night.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Gudao spent much of his time "closely" observing the changes happening to BB's body. There were a lot of things one could and could not do with a body that was halfway through its pregnancy. And BB indulged him greatly, like a mother with her child. Thankfully, there wasn't a lot of work at the moment to distract him from being at BB's side. That left him free to explore BB in his own intimate way. Entire nights were spent with them just wrapped around each other's bodies, sharing each other's warmth.

Before the new week could pass, though, BB disappeared again. Understandably, Gudao flew into a panic. He was like an animal that had discovered that its favorite watering hole had unexpectedly dried up.

Thankfully, relief came a full day later, though it was not something he had fully expected.

This time, BB was fully gravid, as if she had skipped entire weeks in just a day. Her belly hung fully distended, cradling fully-grown triplets within, while her breasts wobbled heavily like twin fleshy mounds. Of course, now BB was wearing an even racier outfit. She wore a skimpy bra and nothing else, as if she were going to the beach. The bra wasn't even big enough to contain her nipples, and thus threatened too slide off at the barest motion. She wore tight-fitting jeans, which, despite adhering greatly to and emphasizing the sexiness of her legs nonetheless summoned an image of debauchery—as her button fasteners were completely unhitched, allowing him to clearly see her pink thong, and furthermore the  _latter_ was even loose enough to give him a hint of her lower lips. Now, the jeans might not have been zipped up because it might've been too tight for a pregnant belly, but knowing BB this mode of attire was greatly intended—it was completely slutty enough to emphasize her current self-given role as Senpai's personal whore.

"How is this even possible?"

BB rolled her eyes. "When some premium roasted meat is presented to you, Senpai, does it really matter  _how_ the animal was slaughtered, prepared and spitted over a hot fire? Just enjoy it, and if you  _really_ like it, then feel free to kiss the cook." She locked her arms behind his head and kissed him deeply. "Follow your own cock's advice," she said, after breaking the kiss. She fondled his erection through the tent in his pants. She promptly pulled it all down, boxers and all, to wrap her fingers around his length directly.

He'd been accused fairly often of never getting the hint, but this time he did. BB led him down to his bed, from where she straddled him from above, her crotch poised on top of his. Her breasts looked massive from where he lay. They were even bigger than before. Every hot puff of arousal from BB made them sway. The thought of them jiggling around wildly once they started fucking made all sorts of fires burn in his mind.

BB licked her finger, then snapped her fingers. A line of light bisected the underside of her jeans, revealing a hole through which her pussy was exposed. She kept her eyes on his as she lowered her hips, allowing him to feel the familiar sensation of her soft pussy lips caressing gently along his erect length. Instinctively, he grabbed her hips, though made no move to pull her down. BB's mocking smile as proof enough this was still part of the game, so he had to endure for now. She leaned forward over his body, pressing her thickened bosom and her very gravid belly to him. Gudao then couldn't help but caress those parts of her that had changed, as he pushed her boobs free of the confines of their bra to touch and squeeze them, while his other hand explored the smooth skin and the motherly curve of her abdomen.

Entering BB was no longer a surprise as it was before, as he was used to exploring her hidden depths. But it was still a pleasurable experience, making him gasp as his cock slid inch by inch into her vagina. It was still as tight as ever, retaining its inherent tightness even after being on the receiving end of much of his cock. In one motion, she settled her hips, the weight pushing him balls deep into her core. The soft, comforting warmth soon bloomed outward from their connected genitals.

Before they continued, the two lovers kissed. Their tongues intertwined, communicating wordlessly for their owners their powerful, lustful passions. Then, they started moving. The fantastic sensation of their mutual coupling sent tingles throughout his body. At first their motions were slow and methodical. Without completely letting him out, BB moved her hips up and down over his, slowly grinding and contracting around him.

Their movements soon quickened. Without losing a beat, BB meticulously moved in such a way that his thrusts up and down were always accompanied by intense, hot, squeezing tightness. Her belly and boobs began to undulate, as predicted, mesmerizing him with the glorious sight of a fully pregnant woman dancing and swaying all over his cock.

Gudao began pumping upward, determined to give her pleasure as she was doing to him. When their lips mashed together, he drove his tongue into her mouth, trying to force his domination while relentlessly plugging her puffy pussy.

"Senpai! Senpai!"

He was now pounding her, his hands fully gripping her buttocks as their mutual fucking rhythm increased. BB moaned and gasped into his mouth while her lovely insides milked him determinedly.

When the climax came he viciously slammed home inside her, burying his cock to the hilt and roaring as he unloaded a searing torrent of semen into BB's perfectly sculpted pussy. She squealed as her pussy once more received his hot, fecund seed, reciprocating by milking him repeatedly while the orgasm tore through her. As ropes of molten cum spurted into her tunnel, BB was gripped in the throes of a wild, powerful orgasm that sent her sweat-dripping body squirming all over him. Gudao couldn't help but squeeze her breasts, forcing drips of her milk to shoot out. Her arms and legs coiled around him, clutching tightly onto his body as if signaling to him that she would never, ever let go.

As their orgasms wound down, the two lovers were left gasping and wheezing, with both feeling nice and sore from all that exertion. BB's quivering pussy relaxed as she slumped against him, while his ejaculation began to wind down as his cock shot its last bits into her. Their love juices swirled and churned inside her, some flowing out to stain her jeans white. The funky smell of their bodies after a period of hot sex wafted all over the room.

A few moments passed, with Gudao still keenly aware that he was hard as a rock inside her.

"Senpai, I've a confession to make," she said, breaking the silence of their post-coital bliss.

"Hm?"

"I was just lying," she said, looking at him apologetically. "I'm not  _really_ pregnant. This is all just a little tweak of the Servant Saint Graph. It's a conceptual image of what I'd look like pregnant during the varying stages of human pregnancy. Pregnant with triplets, that is."

"Ah. I kind of wondered how you progressed so fast."

"Sorry~ But I was just responding to Senpai's desires, and I wished to give him a wonderful gift."

"Gift? What for?"

She stared. "For your birthday, silly! Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow…" he slapped his head. "Oh right! I completely forgot. Why did I forget…?"

"You really are a blockhead, Senpai," she said, squeezing his cheek. "Then again, that's what I like about you."

"So you're not really pregnant?" he asked. A part of himself felt disappointed that his fantasy about being a daddy and fucking his pregnant wife was just another simulation.

"Servants can't ever get pregnant silly," she said, flicking his nose. "You'd need a miracle to achieve that kind of high fantasy."

**~One week of debauchery later~**

"Yep," Da Vinci said. "It's official." She looked up from the screen, which was hooked up to the various tubes and lines connected to Servant BB.

"Eh?" BB said, her eyebrows twitching.

"You're pregnant! And even more, they're triplets. Congratulations, you two."

"What."

Gudao jumped up in his seat, and pumped his fist in the air. "Whoohoooh!"

* * *

**An anonymous commission, thanks.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on fanfiction.net, under "The Ruff Pusher".  
**


End file.
